Castles in The Air
by Kamikura39
Summary: Miku is an average girl with average life. One day, she met Kaito, a boy who has beautiful days. Just a one-shot collection of Kaito and Miku
1. Chapter 1

**A / N : Vocaloid doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Miku thought when she was in a high schooler, everything would be brighter. But it was just her thoughts, from the very start, and in the end. Nothing would be brighter, she knew it.

"It's about me," she mumbled as she looked out through the class window. "What would be great if it's about me?"

* * *

.

.

Castles in The Air

.

.

* * *

#1

Cute appearance? Nah, Miku didn't have it.

Beautiful voice? Nah, it was just at average.

Ideal body? Luka had it, Miku didn't.

High intelligence? Miku wished she had it.

Kindess? Unfortunately, not even that thing belonged to that leek maniac girl.

Miku looked up to the school announce board where the test results were attached. Her tealette eyes looked through the numbers and names, and she sighed a bit relieved when she found her name was in the list- which meant she passed.

But her score wasn't that good. 88. It was just an average score there. Miku went away, heading towards her classroom.

Nothing would be great.

Daily life. Daily activity. Daily task. Not bad, but not good too. Boring.

Miku wished something would happen in her Senior High School life- something but sick.

"I heard that we'll have an exchange student this month," Rin suddenly popped up cheerfully. "It's a boy, and he's from London~! What a nice thing, isn't it?"

Miku glanced at Rin. "Well, yeah. May be. I can't see any good thing from that news," Miku replied nonchalantly.

"Well, it's something new," Rin giggled.

Something new.

Miku blinked several times. Something new, it was the thing that she longed for since junior high school. But something new wouldn't guarantee something good.

"Well, let's just see," Miku smiled a little bit.

Miku was just fed up with boring life and useless efforts. She recalled that she used to cheer her friend, not to give up and that efforts wouldn't betray her. But well, now destiny had said.

"I'm hungry, Rin. Let's eat."

Sometimes, efforts weren't that loyal.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N : Hello! Kamikura is here! It's been a looong time and I think my writer's block has been worse than before QAQ and then I just want to write this stuff QAQ anyway, this is a Kaito Miku drabble collection! Yay! XD I plan to make LenRin too here XD and you guys are free to suggest any Vocaloid pairing for this drabble XD

and you may click follow and favorite there XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, my name is Kaito Shion! My father is a Japanese and my mom is an Ireland. I lived in London until... Two days ago."

The whole class laughed at his joke. Miku just stared at that blue haired boy with a nonchalant gaze. So far, there was nothing special but a new exchange student from London who loved to make jokes and seemed hard to be serious.

"Oh, and I love ice cream so much! I'm not really good at math, but I still love ice cream!"

The whole class laughed again. Miku growled as she started to burried his face between her arms on the table. It was so boring. His joke had no value, and it was not different from the usual days.

"When will something unexpected but in a good way comes in my life?" Miku whispered to herself.

Miku peeked that new student from her arms. Kaito was strange for her. He looked very happy, as if everyday was a beautiful day.

* * *

.

.

.

Castles in The Air

.

.

.

* * *

 **A / N : We all know that Vocaloid doesnt belong to me**

* * *

#2 : The Lovely Boy

It could be a luck, or the opposite. That Kaito sat next to Miku, and he looked very enthusiast about making good friends, especially with the ones who sat around him. Miku only wished for one thing; for that happy-things-from-him would influence her life.

Miku rolled her eyes. She just thought about something good, but then reality dragged her to the earth. She recalled that everything about her was just an average. That was it.

"Hatsune, may I call you Miku?" Kaito turned around to her and smiled cheerfully. He held a notes, and as Miku remembered, he wrote some names inside it.

"Yeah," Miku answered briefly. "It's fine."

"How about Miku-chan?" He asked again as he wrote down something on his note.

"Not bad, but too much," Miku rolled her eyes a bit.

"Miku-tan?"

"Sounds like not my name anymore," Miku glanced at him.

He looked very serious, his eyes focused on his note and his hands moved gracefully. Miku wander what he was doing on it. Not so long, Kaito smiled with satisfied and put his note on the table.

"Okay then, I will call you Miku," he said.

Miku looked at the note, stunned with the sketch of her on the paper. It was her, sitting on her chair while looking out through the window. And there's her name above the drawing; Miku.

"I love drawing too," Kaito giggled and gave the note to me. It was drawed on the first page. "And I want you to keep this drawing."

Miku took the note and blushed a little. She murmured something about 'thank you' and else, but Kaito couldn't hear it. Though it was like that, he was still happy.

Miku kept the note carefully in her bag. She tried to focus on the lesson again. Everything about her was just an average. Everything. About and around her. But Kaito wasn't an average, not at all.

Kaito was something, which she couldn't even decide whether it was special or not.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N : I'll do my best at fluffy things XD


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Kaito came. He sure was someone that always being cheerful, and a mood-booster. It hadn't affected Miku's life literally, but the other classmates seemed to like him—either girls or boys. They kept saying that Miku and Len were very lucky to sit next to him. Many of them asked to exchange seat, but Len declined. And for this case, for the first time, Miku said 'no' to her classmates.

* * *

.

.

.

Castles in The Air

.

.

.

* * *

#3 : The Real Mood-Booster

Kaito loved to give Miku his drawings, even when the lesson was going on. Miku didn't mind it at all. Even, she liked Kaito's drawings so much. It had a gentle touch, a free style, and beautiful sketch. Not only Miku, sometimes Kaito gave his drawings to Len too. Unfortunately, Len wasn't really interested in Kaito's drawings, even if it was a banana. He preferred the real banana. Rin, Len's twin sister, sometimes complained at him because he refused Kaito's drawing. Seemed like Rin had a feeling for Kaito. And it disturbed Miku.

Rin was her closest friend, and so was Kaito. But, was he? Wasn't it good for her two closest friends got well together?

"Miku, want to buy ice creams after this?" Kaito asked, as the school was over.

"Sure," Miku answered as she smiled a little bit.

"You guys wanna buy ice creams together?" Suddenly Rin popped up between both of them. She smiled cheerfully as usual, and a little bit noisy—until Len had to dragged her away so she wouldn't blocked the way.

"May I come with you guys?" Rin asked with her cheerful smile on her face.

Len sighed. Kaito laughed and nodded—agree with that idea. And Miku, only gave them a smile. She didn't know why she felt uneasy. It was like her heart throbbed faster, and it discomforted Miku for real. Along the way to mini market, Miku didn't talk much. Even, it could be said that she didn't say any word. Rin seemed not aware of it, so she kept talking with Kaito and Len, though sometimes she involved Miku to either answer or give an opinion.

Miku didn't blame Rin, though. It was so her, talking cheerfully and being a mood-booster. Mood-booster. Just like Kaito. That time, Miku realized that Rin really suited Kaito. Both of them were cheerful, full of positive aura, and lovely. Thinking such a thing, Miku gritted her teeth as her heart throbbed even faster. She felt more uncomfortable, and hurt. She wanted to go away right off, but she couldn't.

She had to accompany Kaito buying ice creams, though they were Len and Rin already. Or, was that the real reason? She didn't want to let Kaito and Rin together without her?

"You don't talk since we left the school," someone's voice broke her thoughts.

Miku jolted a bit and turned around. She thought it was Kaito, but it was Len. She smiled a bit, and nodded. "I don't know what to say."

"Are you always like this when going with Kaito?" Len asked, as he walked parallel with Miku.

Miku was silent for awhile. Is she always like that? Not saying any word? Being so gloomy? "No… I guess." Kaito was like a sun, there was no way Miku could be gloomy around him.

"Then, what's into you now? I thought you're friends with Rin?" Len said again.

Miku looked in front of her, where Kaito and Rin were walking together, talking, and laughing happily. Rin was a friend of her, and so was Kaito. Shouldn't she was happy, that the two of her friends were there?

"I don't know," Miku answered. "It's just… They're so bright together. I like Rin. I also like Kaito. But when they're together…"

Miku didn't like it—not at all.

Their conversation was cut off, as Kaito and Rin waved at them cheerfully. They had arrived at the mini market, and those two already rushed in to get some ice creams. Miku and Len followed them. Inside, Rin not only bought ice creams. She walked around, dragging Len to choose some snacks for them. Now there were only Kaito and Miku, at the ice cream corner. Not one of them started a conversation. Miku thought that now Kaito had seen her true self, he might dislike it.

Kaito picked the vanilla flavor and bubble gum. Miku took the strawberry flavor. Rin and Len were still nowhere to be found, so they decided to pay their ice creams first. After that, both of them waited at the outside. Kaito ate his ice creams fast, and Miku just ate hers slowly.

"You don't smile," said Kaito suddenly.

Miku raised one of her eyebrow to that statement. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't girls used to smile when they eat delicious ice creams? Ah—can it be that your ice cream isn't tasty? Want to exchange with mine? Both of them are beautiful!" Kaito smiled and offered his ice creams.

Miku was stunned for a while. "No, it's fine— it's just, I don't always smile when eating delicious sweets," said Miku after she regained her thoughts.

Kaito looked at Miku more closely. "Are you alright? You're acting strange since we left the school. Your head hurts? Your stomach? Are you hungry?" he asked, seemed worried about the teal haired girl next to him.

Miku was silent. Then, she asked, "Do you hate me, Kaito?"

"Eh—? Why? You hate me, Miku?" Kaito asked back, his face became gloom in an instant. This was the first time for Miku seeing Kaito sad.

She felt guilty for making Kaito made such a face. She shook her head, and smiled. "No. I'm just… afraid you will hate me. You seem to like Rin— well— I don't blame, she's sweet. But— I-I'm afraid, after you know her—and know the real me—"

Her words were cut off. Kaito stuffed the vanilla ice cream into her mouth. His face looked so serious, but still gentle like the Kaito she had known all this time.

"There's no way I could hate Miku. After ice cream, you're my favorite. No matter how your true self is, I'll still like Miku," Kaito said with no doubt in his voice. His cheeks became red, and so did Miku's. He took off his ice cream again.

"I-Is that a—"

"Love confesion? Yes." Kaito smiled cheerfully.

Miku didn't know whether the love confesion or Kaito that became her best mood-booster that day. Well, might be both of them? If it was for Miku—the all-average-girl— then it should be it for her best mood-booster; a love confesion from Kaito.

* * *

A/N : I'm back, and with another chapter of this cute pairing! xD Hope you like it :3 And, review, favorite, even pairing request are appreciated so much!


End file.
